the ulitmate fighter
by robin drake
Summary: Duo is captured by OZ and is injected with fluid that will change his verry world and could decidecd who will win the war OZ or the Gundam pilots?
1. Chapter 1

_The Ultimate fighter_

_By Robin Drake_

_Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing or any of the character from it. I do own the character I made. I do wish I could own duo and hero my favorite, I still love them all!_

_Chapter 1 Pain_

_Duo Pov:_

_All I felt was pain, my whole body felt like it was crushed by a gundam, maybe It was it sure as hell felt like it, I slowly open my eyes, finding that I could not see anything but total darkness. I tried not to panic my worst nightmare had come true! I decided to stretch my sense and I was able to figure out I was strapped to a cold metal table and I could hear machines around me. Suddenly the door opened and the room was flooded with light and I shut my eyes as the brought pain to my head. 'Oh my god that fucking hurt!' after a while I was able to open my eyes and I turned towards the door where I could see three man standing there one was really short and look to be old. And the other two where dressed in OZ uniforms, that's when I knew I was caught by OZ, 'I just hope the others got out!' I watched as his lips started moving then I figured he was talking to me and I tried to pain attention onto what he was saying "Oh good 02 you're awake! Now we can begin with the testing." When I heard him say that I knew I was in deep trouble. Things could not get any worse. I watched him walk up to the table that was right beside my head and picked up a big looking needle! Did I mention I hate needles! Yes I know why would a gundam pilot be afraid of a needle well I am dam it now where was I? Oh yea as soon as I saw that I knew I was in for it. I did not notice the OZ soldiers move till they held me down tighter then the restraints. I started to struggle not liking what was going on one bit! Then I felt the needle go in and the liquid alone with it then pain. I felt nothing but pain and I could not help the scream that tore through my throat. My body felt like it was on fire! Every part of me was burring 'Oh GOD KILL ME NOW!' I tried to struggle against the restraints but it did not work finally I fell l into darkness and I welcomed it._

_Normal Pov:_

_Dr. Blake watched as the pilot 02 struggled as the needle went in! He smiled if all went planed 02 would soon be there's to control and he would destroy the other gundam pilots and soon OZ would rule the world!_

_Reviews plz! I wanna know what you guys think should I continue it if so ill post up the next chapter soon thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing, or any of the characters except the ones I made up! I do wish I could own duo and hero they are my favourite I love them both!_

_So sorry for taking to long to write this chapter I had a lot of shit going on that I need to fix, and I was not able to think of anything good for this chapter! Thanks you so much for the review I will for sure make it longer I just did not know if anyone would like my fan fic._

_Chapter 2_

_Normal Pov:_

_Dr. Blake turned to the OZ soldiers and gave them strict orders. " Take him away to his cell and make sure he does not get away or you both will be killed for it!" with that said Dr. Drake left to see Lady Une. To tell her of the great progress done, cause soon they would be able to start work on phase two. Once the Doctor left the OZ soldiers unstrapped the 02 pilot from the table. Each taking an arm they dragged him down the hall towards the cells where they brought him in one. Each cell was small and contained a cot and a can, for the prisoners to do there business, the cans where never cleaned so each cell reeked with human waste, blood, disease. Dragging him up to the wall near the cot where to chain hooked up, taking each of his hands they put them in the cuffs making sure they where tight enough. OZ was not taking there chance with this one each cuff was made of gundainum no could brake it. One the prisoner was secured they both left telling the guards outside the door to make sure nothing came in or out!_

_Duo's Pov:_

_I slowly started to open my eyes now that the guards where gone I could find away to get out of here I do not know what they hell they did to me. But I know it not good I have this deep craving for something I don't know what it is, but I know it's not good. I slowly take in my surrounding there was not much carefully I move my hands trying to brake the shackles. ' Dam OZ must be getting smarter when it comes to us Gundam pilots.' Just then the door open and I turned my head towards it what shocked my the most is what they threw in the cell with me, a child covered in long and deep cuts. The metallic smell of blood started to waif in the air, I tried not to take a deep breath but I could not. Then something snapped in me I do not know what it was but all I was able to see was red. I could hear the heart beat in the room the blood calling to me, I watch through red hazed eyes as the OZ soldiers brought the child closer. My body started to move raising up of the floor, I moved towards them as far as the chained allowed I wanted it the blood; I could not help it. The smell drove me crazy then there was black._

_Normal Pov: _

_The child tried to get away from the OZ soldiers as they graphed him he had tried so hard not to get caught steeling but he was so hungry that he could not help it. He cried as they made cuts in his body and dragged him towards a cell. The doors where guarded by two OZ soldiers. They opened it up as soon as the other guards dragged the boy in. and threw him to the ground in front of an other boy or was it a girl? There was a long braid attached to its head. Its face was hidden by its long bangs so the boy was not able to see. That did not matter think cause as soon as the OZ solider threw the boy in he was attacked by the creature " what the fuck HELP…. Gurgle….gurgle" the only thing that was holding the boy up was the strong arms wrapped around it's waist as the creature tore into it's victims neck draing it dry_


End file.
